Asesorías
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: Vincent Purple, el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela, está tratando de ser aceptado en una escuela en otro país. Solo tiene un pequeño inconveniente: debe acreditar todas las materias que debe y aprobar un examen con una calificación alta para poder trasladarse e inscribirse a dicha escuela. Le aconsejan que le pida ayuda a... [RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO (aquí no cabe)(?)].


**Resumen: Vincent Purple, el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela, está tratando de ser aceptado en una escuela en otro país. Solo tiene un pequeño inconveniente: debe acreditar todas las materias que debe y aprobar un examen con una calificación alta para poder trasladarse e inscribirse a dicha escuela.**  
 **Le aconsejan que le pida ayuda al chico más listo de los primeros grados de la escuela, Marilyn Potter. Pero hay ciertos inconvenientes entre estos dos.**  
 **"-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto el de ropas negras. -o, ¿solo vienes a molestarme más?**  
 **-No, no es eso. Solo que... es difícil de decir.**  
 **-Si no vas a decir nada déjame pasar, que quiero terminar la mayoría de estos libros hoy.**  
 **Coloco sus dedos en el puente de su nariz ya harto por todo -¡Necesito que me des asesorías de varias materias!- un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos.**  
 **-No- dijo de forma seca el de ojos negros a la vez que lo esquivaba para pasar.".**

 **[Purple Guy x Puppet]**  
 **[AU humano/escolar]**  
 **[Yaoi]**  
 **[No lemon]**

* * *

-¡Venga ya Vince!

-¡Corre perra, corre!

-¡No te la lleves solo! ¡Has un pase cabrón!

-¡Sube, Vince!

Sus amigos le gritaban desde las gradas. Mike gritaba mientras agitaba un vaso de plástico con refresco, Fritz y Kevin gritaban haciendo que sonara más fuerte colocando sus manos alrededor de sus bocas mientras que Jeremy solo sostenía un cartel que llevaba escrito "¡Vamos Panteras!", pero este estaba bastante alejado de sus amigos y sus gritos, pero todos habían acordado ir a apoyar a su amigo que jugaría en las semifinales de todos los equipos de la zona.

Estaban a 3 minutos de terminar el partido, seguían estando 0-0 y si nadie anotaba se irían a tiempo extra. El capitán del equipo corría, esquivaba y burlaba a sus oponentes mientras llevaba el balón de al otro lado de la cancha de soccer. -¡Spring!- llamo a uno de sus colegas al cual paso el balón. El rubio verdoso bajo el balón con el pecho para seguir corriendo. A mitad de la cancha dos miembros del equipo contrario se fueron sobre él.

-¡Mango!- y le paso el balón al joven de cabellos blancos con rayos rosas. Pero el balón no iba a llegar al chico, no había hecho el pase bien. Un pelirrojo se atravesó y de un cabezazo desvió el balón para que ahora si llegara al chico.

-Gracias Fox, ¡y es Mangle, cabeza de cerillo!- grito el chico de blanco al rubio que era el más reciente en el equipo. El de blanco subió hasta estar a punto de llegar al punto de penal donde ya podría tirar, pero, oh. El arquero estaba saliendo y debía burlarlo, y además venían dos chicos del equipo rival. Solo quedaba hacer un pase y que alguien más anotara. Volteo alrededor para ver quien se encontraba cerca para un pase. -¡Vincent!-.

El de ojos grises y cabellos morado uva recibió el pase y tiro al arco.

...

...

...

-¡GOL!- exclamaron sus amigos desde las gradas alargando la "o" para molestar a los que apoyaban al equipo contrario a su escuela.

El árbitro dio un pitazo. Tomaron el balón y lo volvieron a colocar al centro de la cancha, igual, estaban a medio minuto de terminar.

Paso ese medio minuto y termino el partido. Panteras 1 – Leones 0. Habían pasado a la final.

* * *

-Creí que esta vez querrías ir a ver el partido, Puppet- hablo un peli lavanda mientras acomodaba un libro en una estantería. -O que al menos acompañarías a BB.

-No me llama la atención ir- el de ropas negras suspiro. Ya era la quinta vez que el chico de ojos rojos le insistía con ese tema. -No hay nada que me motive a ir o que me llame la atención.

-Vale, vale. Ya te tengo harto con el tema, lo sé- hablo divertido mientras tomaba otro libro. -¿Has estudiado para los exámenes de la semana siguiente?

-Claro. Pero recuerda que no es necesario estudiar si siempre se presta atención a las clases, pero no está de más darle un repaso a las lecciones.

-¿Por qué eres tan seco?

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo tirarme una cubeta de agua?- el de cabellos lilas rio por el chiste malo de su amigo haciendo que la bibliotecaria le mirase mal y pronunciara un "Shhh" alargado.

-No, no- esta vez hablo moderando el volumen de su voz, no quería que la bibliotecaria le echara de ahí, otra vez. –Pero eres bastante serio, tienes tu modo de me vale verga todo, hay veces en las que no sonríes... Necesitas conseguirte una novia aunque sea para que sonrías un poquito más.

-Solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, y además no estoy interesado en tener una relación- camino un poco más hasta llegar a la sección de libros sobre actividad paranormal o sobrenatural para tomar uno y hojearlo un poco.

-Vale...- guardo silencio un rato. -¿Entonces un novio? Por que tu no eres hetero completamente…- las mejillas del de cabellos azabaches se sonrojo hasta las orejas haciendo contraste con su pálida piel mientras pronunciaba un "¿Qué? ¡Pedazo de idiota mal teñido!" a un alto volumen.

-Salgan de la biblioteca- les pidió de mal modo la señora de avanzada edad mientras les señalaba la puerta. Ambos dejaron en sus respectivos lugares los libros que habían tomado y salieron del lugar.

-Vamos viejo, era una broma lo de que deberías conseguir un chico en lugar de una chica. No tenías por qué reaccionar así.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde ese partido que ganaron los "Pumas" de la preparatoria Cawthon.

El capitán del equipo, Vincent Purple, conocido en toda la escuela por su puesto y por su galantería (y por su extraño gusto de vestir casi siempre de morado) se encontraba sentado en las gradas del campo de la escuela. ¿La razón? Simple, dentro de unos meses llegarían unos representantes de un buen instituto del extranjero a la ciudad que aplicarían un examen que diera la posibilidad a los jóvenes de esa ciudad. En otras cuestiones ni siquiera le interesaría, pero había un buen motivo para el: ese instituto (además de ser bastante bueno con lo que son las materias de tronco común), tenía un gran espacio para practicar diversos deportes. Y ese instituto era el único que estaba relacionado con un equipo de soccer donde solían seleccionar a sus siguientes jugadores.

Pero tenía dos problemas: el primero, sería algo como un internado para el (ya que se encontraba en otro país) y debería conseguir el permiso de sus padres para poder viajar y estudiar ahí, aunque eso sería lo de menos.

Segundo, debía aprobar un examen para poder ser aceptado. El examen de aptitud podría pasarlo sin problemas, pero el examen normal… eh, bueno. Si llevaba adeudando varias materias desde el primer semestre y repitió curso dos veces ya se han de imaginar cómo es que va normalmente.

Decidió pedirle consejo a su pequeño amigo Jeremy que, a pesar de ir un año menos que él y sus demás amigos, era el que mejor calificaciones llevaba en materias de tronco común. El poder irse a estudiar fuera y contar la posibilidad de que en algún futuro lo eligieran para entrenar en un equipo reconocido le motivaba para pedirle ayuda o consejo a alguien, cosa que en casos muy extraños hacía. -Entonces, Jerememe. ¿Qué me aconsejarías que hiciera?

-Ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces Vincent, deberías ir a asesorías y aplicarte en todas tus materias y no centrarte solo en el deporte- el de cabellos uva hizo una mueca, eso era lo que menos quería hacer. Quería estar libre sin ningún pendiente o tener que estar atado a alguna responsabilidad (ni siquiera tenía pareja, no podía estar más de una semana con una chica porque se hartaban de él rápidamente).

-Y yo ya te dije que no, Jerememe- el menor de cabello rubio lo vio con cara seria tratando de intimidarle. –Vale, vale. Entiendo. Es la única forma.

El chico suspiro -hay un alguien que va en un grupo contiguo en el que estoy. Es alguien que tiene las calificaciones más altas de su grupo y de todos los grupos de primer semestre, muchos dicen que es prodigio. Quizás podrías pedirle que te de asesorías.

El de cabellos uva sonrió para sí mismo, a lo mejor la suerte le sonreiría y sería una chica linda. –Bien. ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarle?

-En los descansos suele estar en la biblioteca o llevando libros al aula 12.

* * *

El joven de gabardina negra llevaba bastantes libros entre sus brazos, tenía dos módulos libres porque el profesor de ciencias sociales se había enfermado y eran dos horas seguidas más el receso, tendría bastante tiempo para leer. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del aula que le correspondía pero alguien la abrió de golpe haciéndolo retroceder y dar un paso en falso haciéndolo ir directo al piso y que todos los libros que llevaba se le cayeran encima.

-Ese Jerememe me mintió, no hay nadie y ya es mitad del receso- se quejó Vincent hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alguien con varios libros encima delante suyo. -Ah, perdona- se disculpó mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la persona bajo esa pila de libros. Tomo con delicadeza una mano pálida que se asomaba debajo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando salió de entre los libros un chico gótico bastante pálido con los labios pintados de un tenue color negro.

-Ah, sí es la uva con patas que juega futbol la que abrió la puerta tirándome todos los libros.

-Iugh, si es el rarito del gótico.

Se miraron mal un rato hasta que el de ropas negras desvió su mirada para ver sus libros regados por todo el piso y suspirar a la vez que comenzaba a levantarlos. El de cabello uva con curiosidad tomo unos cuantos y vio sus títulos para leerlos en voz alta. -¿Narraciones extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe; La Naranja Mecánica de Anthony Burgess; Eso de Stephen King...? Oye gótico, ¿qué onda con tus lecturas?- el de cabello azabache le quito los libros y los coloco junto a los demás en sus brazos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías dentro de un aula de segundo semestre?

-No es nada que te interese, gótico con anorexia-. Al poco de terminar la oración se arrepintió recordando por qué había ido ahí. También recordó lo que paso la última vez que le había llamado así al chico, las cosas no acabaron muy bien que digamos… -Bueno...- el de cabello azabache trataba de evadirlo a lo que él respondió bloqueándole el paso al aula. –Oye, necesito que me escuches. Necesito que...- simplemente las palabras no le salían de su boca, pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos ya era algo, pero, ¿pedirle ayuda a alguien con quien las únicas palabras que había cruzado antes eran burlas?

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto el de ropas negras. -o, ¿solo vienes a molestarme más?

-No, no es eso. Solo que... es difícil de decir.

-Si no vas a decir nada déjame pasar, que quiero terminar la mayoría de estos libros hoy.

Coloco sus dedos en el puente de su nariz ya harto por todo -¡Necesito que me des asesorías de varias materias!- un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos.

-No- dijo de forma seca el de ojos negros a la vez que lo esquivaba para pasar.

Sería difícil convencer a ese chico.

* * *

 **[1era actualización]**

 **Hola. Estoy viva (?).**

 **Venga ya que hoy vengo con otro fic, esta vez voy enserio. Estoy decidida a acabar esto bien.**

 **¿Alguien que shippee Purple Guy x Puppet? ¿No? ¿Nadie? (No me vengan a matar las fans del PurplePhone por no shippear al Nokia con la uva con patas) (?).**

 **Vale, ya está el prólogo hecho, escrito y si lo están leyendo es porque no me acobarde y lo subí.** **Haaa... creí que ya no volvería a escribir de esta shipp. Después de que la cague en otra historia ya no me daban tantas ganas de escribir fics, y si trataba de escribir algo todo salía muy forzado y no, simplemente no. Por eso deje el escribir durante un rato, créanme que pude haberlo dejado... pero me reusó alv (?).**

 **Alguien (en FF) me dejo un review bastante constructivo sobre esa historia que ya no le veía salvación. Seré sincera: ese review me motivo a pensar en si salvar esa historia o no. Podría reescribirla toda e ir manejando todo dentro de ello mejor. Pero quiero volver a entrar a la escritura de a poco ya que me aleje bastante de escribir y no pienso entrar de un jalón y llegar a actualizar los demás fics como si fuera lo más normal. Quiero trabajar en mi forma de escribir y demás antes de volver a escribir. De mientras usare este fic como una manera de practicar mi escritura y hobbie. Así que de mientras... las demás historias entran en hiatus/estarán en pausa hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que se termine esta historia (vámonos a la verga wey) (?).**

 **Trabajare en una portada decente y la pondré luego, y también hare los diseños de personajes a parte para subirlos al DA. Fuera de eso, creo que sería todo lo que tengo que decir en este capítulo (a la chica que me dejo ese review: asdfghjklñ te quiero (?, un review de ese tipo era algo que necesitaba. Te respondería en privado, pero soy demasiado tímida como para responder por PM (?) :"v).**

 **[2da actualización]**

 **Como verán (los que leyeron la primera versión del prólogo), hubo algunos cambios. Por ejemplo: en la primera versión se desarrollaba en una secundaria y esta versión en una preparatoria. Aunque bueno, no sé cómo se maneje el sistema educativo en otros lados, así que lo manejare en el fic como conozco que se maneja (al menos en la escuela donde estudio).**

 **¿Por qué cambie algunas cosas? Verán, yo sentía que las edades de uno que otro personaje, su personalidad y demás no iban con la edad que les había asignado. Por lo que decidí cambiar de secundaria a preparatoria (que era la idea inicial de hecho). A parte, tenía un bloqueo mental que iba de la mano con muchas cosas que no cuadraban en el prólogo (al menos para mí), y ahora que eh editado el prólogo creo que ya me será más fácil seguir con esto.**

 **Bueno, esta aclaración la iba a subir en el primer capítulo. Pero creo que es mejor ponerlo aquí. Las edades y nombres de los personajes, unas breves fichas por ponerlo de alguna manera.**

 **Vincent Purple. 17 años. Capitán del equipo de soccer. Reprobó cuatro semestres (a muchos les sorprende que este cursando el tercer año después de haber reprobado muchas veces). Aunque sea el "típico chico popular", es medio menso y muchos lo molestan por repetir curso (#SaveUvaConPatasPendeja) (?).**

 **Marilyn Potter. 14 años. Le conocen como el gótico, el prodigio, el anoréxico (o muñeco de porcelana entre algunas chicas por ser tan pálido). A donde vaya impone respeto, no por su apariencia de chico malo, más que nada por su cara de "me vale verga la vida" y su seriedad (#HaganReirAlBebo) (?). ¿Algo más que quieran saber?**

 **¿Los demás? Bueno, son relleno. No hay mucho que decir sobre ellos, no son importantes.**

 **Y bueno, esto será más que nada comedia (y romance, pero muchísimo más comedia). Lamentablemente no puedo escribir cosas serias sin que me comience a dar algo, solo esperen tonterías en este escrito. Y pues, espero que esta historia les saque risas o al menos una sonrisa. Otra cosa, esta historia no pasara de más de 12 capítulos, será algo corto. No me gustaría extenderlo más de lo necesario.**

 **Pues, creo que sería todo por ahora. El 2do capitulo será subido en breve. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Knight fuera, bye bye.**

 **P.D. No sé ustedes, a mí me gusta imaginarme al Puppet como un gótico (?).**

 **P.D.2. O también me gusta imaginarlo como un prostiputo (?) ahr, noh.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


End file.
